


Show The World

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Collar, F/F, Mistress, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Belle discuss how open one aspect of their relationship should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show The World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: collar

‘Maybe you shouldn’t wear it while not in Fur Mode,’ commented Belle softly, as fur and claws gave way to skin and nails.

‘I am honoured that you consider me worthy to be my Mistress, Belle. And I not ashamed to show it to the world, if you will consent to it,’ replied Ruby, fingertips touching at her soft leather collar reverently.

Belle blushed at the intensity of Ruby’s gaze. She had gifted the collar to Ruby one the night before the next Wolfs Time and Ruby had kissed her silly. What occurred next was something Belle would certainly never share with another soul.

‘You honour me with your love and trust, my sweet Pup,’ responded Belle softly.


End file.
